encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
History of Encantadia
The is the story of a world created by three deities, of the rise and fall of kingdoms and peoples, the Mother Gem and its successors, and of the Luntaies. Three Deities Three deities, Emre, Arde, and Ether saw the world of mortals and were displeased by the barbaric ways of the humans. They decided to create their own world, which was called Encantadia. There were four races in the land who later established their own territories: *the fairies of Lireo (Diwatas) *the gnomes of Adamya (Adamyans) *the healers of Sapiro (Sapiryans) *the mystical smiths of Hathoria (Hathors). Unlike humans, these beings had powers. Rise and Fall of Etheria The four kingdoms worshiped Emre the most, much to the envy of Arde and Ether. The two attempted to kill Emre, but Emre, the most powerful of the three deities, got wind of their plan, and punished them by transforming them into animals. Arde was turned into a dragon and banished into Balaak as its guardian. Ether on the other hand was turned into a snake to forever remind her of her treachery. A few Encantados came to respect Ether, and they formed a fifth kingdom called Etheria. With Ether's blessing, the kingdom flourished enough to be able to exact revenge on Emre by attacking his followers. During the first war of Encantadia however, the four kingdoms joined forces and destroyed Etheria along with its queen, Avria. With Etheria gone, the four kingdoms lived in peace. It can be presumed that the first Luntaie was born on this era but was subsequently killed by Ether to prevent her from fulfilling her mission in Encantadia. Elemental Gems The Mother Gem was bestowed by Emre to the first queen of Lireo, Cassiopea. Adhara sought to take the gem to acquire absolute power. Cassiopea wiped out Adhara's forces using the gem, which was a violation of Emre's directive. Feeling that the gem was unsafe, Cassiopea cleaved the gem into four separate pieces, and distributed them to each of the four kingdoms. This event angered Emre, who banished Cassiopea from her kingdom and made her immortal. The only way to lift the curse is if the four gems are again reconstituted as one. War for the Gems The Hathors sought to become supreme in Encantadia through the acquisition of the four gems. The Adamyans were easily overpowered and forced to give up the Water Gem. When the Hathors sought to take the Earth Gem, Sapiro and Lireo allied with each other to oppose them.Episode 1 King Arvak of Hathoria was slain, but King Armeo and his queen were also slain, with their infant son Prince Ybrahim missing and presumed slain as well. Prince Raquim of Sapiro, Armeo's cousin, acquires three of the gems,Episode 2 which he passed to Queen Minea of Lireo, uniting the four gems in the custody of one person. hen Hagorn attempted to have Minea's daughter Amihan assassinated, Minea destroyed the palace of Hathoria and cursed the Hathors with hideous forms, with their bodies to vanish upon death.Episode 3 Minea sent Raquim and Amihan to the human world, to protect them from Hagorn.Episode 4 Minea's Peace There was peace in Encantadia after the exile of Raquim and Amihan. Minea sometimes visited them in the human world.Episode 5 After a few years Hagorn had the Key of Asnamon stolen, and went to the human world to find RaquimEpisode 6 Raquim was slain, but Amihan survives Hagorn's attack and brought back to Lireo, where she meets her sisters, Pirena, Alena and Danaya.Episode 7 When her daughters were almost kidnapped by Hagorn, Minea had them trained by Aquil.Episode 8 War of the Sang'gres When the Sang'gres were grown up, Minea received a sign that it is time for her to abdicate the throne to one of her daughters. She leaves the question of the succession to the outcome of a contest.Episode 9 Pirena thought that she won, but the Minea reveals that the contest was meant to be cryptic, and Amihan won. Pirena claimed she was cheated and attacks her mother.Episode 10 Pirena steals the Fire Gem and goes to Hathoria to seek Hagorn's aid. Minea distributes the remaining gems to her daughters: *the Earth Gem to Danaya *the Water Gem to Alena *the Air Gem to AmihanEpisode 11 The Lirean army under the new queen, Amihan, and her sisters Alena and Danaya, forced the Hathor army under Hagorn and Pirena to retreat.Episode 12 Amihan's Peace Amihan was gravely wounded during the battle, so the elders invoked Emre's aid to make her bear an heir as soon as possible.Episode 13 Through a dream, Amihan conceives a child with Ybarro, a mandirigma - this child is destined to become the second Luntaie. Pirena conceived a child also, planning to exchange it with Amihan's child.Episode 14 Minea was shot by an arrowEpisode 15 and she dies; Amihan's daughter Lira and Pirena's daughter Mira were born on the same night. Pirena returns to Lireo to ask for pardon,Episode 16 which Amihan decided to grant for their late mother's sake. Pirena executes her plan and switches Mira with Lira.Episode 17 Pirena attempted to kill Lira, but latter survives due to the protective blessing of the Earth Gem. Pirena decides to have Lira isolated in the human world instead, but Muyak accompanies the infant.Episode 18 Mira was raised as the Princess of Lireo.Episode 19 Amihan, however, had a dream where her daughter was in danger, but it was not Mira that she saw.Episode 20 Pirena manipulates Amihan to feel guilty about her doubts on Mira, so Amihan decides to forget those doubts.Episode 21 Ybarro learns from Asval that only royal Sapiryans have the ability to heal. Apitong confirmed that he is Ybrahim, heir to the throne of Sapiro.Episode 22 After seeing that Alena is still in love with Ybarro after all those years, Amihan sends Pagaspas to look for him.Episode 23 During a fight with Hitano, Asval shoots Ybrahim with a poisoned arrow. Pagaspas learns that Ybarro has died and tells Amihan, who tells Alena. Ybrahim was revived by Cassiopea,Episode 24 and obtains the royal armor Kalasag from the spirit of his father. Alena and the mandirigmas continued to believe that Ybarro still lived.Episode 25 Mira learns from Cassiopea that she is not destined to be a queen, because she will fall in love with a man.Episode 26 Mira steals the Key of Asnamon and wanders into the human world. Amihan goes to the human world to find Mira, where she also encountered Lira for a while.Episode 27 Isolation of Amihan Alena and Apitong look for missing Encantados, and find out that it was the handiwork of a diwata in black (Adhara).Episode 28 Alena almost finds Ybarro, but he hides from her. Apitong said it is probably time to give up on the notion that Ybarro is still alive, and Alena agreed. Pirena tried to convince Amihan to abdicate in Mira's favor, but no one believes that Mira is ready.Episode 29 Adhara collects enough souls for Arde, so he restores her body but takes away her powers. She asked her old friend Vish'ka to make a weapon as powerful as her staff Lupig, but he delivered her instead to Hitano, to be imprisoned in Carcero.Episode 30 Alena was overwhelmed by sadness after losing hope that Ybarro is still alive and after learning that Muyak would not be returning from the banyuhay of the lambanas. Pirena, disguised as Emre, deceived Alena to give her the Water Gem, in exchange for making her forget all her loss.Episode 31 Pirena makes Hitano take Alena to the human world. She tells Amihan and Danaya that Alena is dead.Episode 32 Cassiopea backs Pirena's story, foreseeing that she has a role to play in Encantadia's future.Episode 33 Pirena uses her shapeshifting ability to discredit Danaya.Episode 34 During the course of her investigation on Alena's death, Danaya was charged with crimes.Episode 35 With his Kalasag, Ybrahim proves his lineage to the Sapiryans. Asval feigned adherence to Ybrahim. Pirena plays her cards well and Danaya is convicted during trial. Mira overhears Pirena discussing her sinister plans with Gurna, so Pirena reveals that she is Mira's real mother.Episode 36 Amihan follows the advice of the Konseho and exiles Danaya to the human world.Episode 37 Pirena escorts Danaya to the human world in an attempt to take the Earth Gem, but Danaya escapes.Episode 38 With Amihan separated from her loyal sisters, Hagorn said they have enough power to attack.Episode 39 Fall of Lireo Pirena uses her shapeshifting ability to discredit Amihan.Episode 40 Amihan grew suspicious, so Pirena decides to accelerate her plans.Episode 41 Pirena sabotaged the weapons at the armory of Lireo, so that they cannot be used by the diwatas in time of need.Episode 42 On the eclipse of the two moons of Encantadia, Pirena raised the standard of rebellion while Hathors invaded Lireo in force.Episode 43 Amihan could have annihilated all the Hathors by oxygen deprivation using the Air Gem, but desisted after learning that Mira would also be affected. Mira reveals that Pirena is her mother. Amihan teleports to the entrance of the palace after being wounded by Hagorn. There she met Ybarro, who decides to assist her.Episode 44 Amihan was separated from Ybarro and received grievous wounds from the Hathors. She was saved by Cassiopea and Paopao, a batang ligaw, the keeper of the hitherto unknown Soul Gem.Episode 45 Hagorn crowns Pirena as Queen of Lireo. Pirena learns that Hagorn is her father.Episode 46 She threatens to kill her captives in Lireo if Amihan's forces did not surrender.Episode 47 Amihan teleports to Lireo in an attempt to rescue Ades and the others.Episode 48 Amihan was only able to save some of the captives, while the rest, including Ades, were killed by the Hathors. Pirena starts to distrust her father Hagorn after he refused to return the Fire Gem he had borrowed.Episode 49 Pirena goes to Carcero in an effort to boost the size of her army.Episode 50 With the help of the Mulawin Lakan, Lira and Danaya prepared to go to Encantadia.Episode 51 Hagorn demands allegiance from all races in Encantadia, with a special warning for the Mulawins.Episode 52 References